


Icarus | Jim Kirk

by Yunuen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Multi, Star Trek: AOS, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunuen/pseuds/Yunuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid about Jim Kirk; youngest captain in fleet, full of greatness and not an ounce of humility, and rapidly flying towards an early grave. </p><p>“Never regret thy fall, O Icarus of the fearless flight, For the greatest tragedy of them all is never to feel the burning light.”</p><p>[Icarus - Bastille]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus | Jim Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Icarus - Bastille
> 
> Characters/Pairing: Jim Kirk, with hinted Spirk, but basically Jim/Everyone
> 
> Tumblr link: http://yunuen.tumblr.com/post/69819048063/icarus-is-flying-towards-an-early-grave-jim
> 
> Done for fun, not profit. Watch this one on HD, folks!


End file.
